


Burning the Night Oil

by Hairy_Lemon



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairy_Lemon/pseuds/Hairy_Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair interrupts Malik's hard work in the most delightful way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning the Night Oil

**Author's Note:**

> Yey gratuitous porn! I do love writing this sort of thing. Feedback / declarations of love are appreciated!

Malik was once again behind his desk, with books and documents littering the surface. His quill was moving at a feverish pace, and he muttered to himself as he tried to finish as much as he could before he was interrupted.

The door to his office opened and closed silently, and a pair of boots ghosted across the floor towards him. Malik, oblivious, wrote on. The man slipped up behind him and gently breathed a gust of hot air against his ear. Malik startled and whirled around. "Altair!" he huffed, "what the devil do you want? I'm busy here."

Altair draped himself lovingly over Malik, "You have been neglecting me," he mumbled into Malik's neck, "so I have decided to take matters into my own hands." His hands roamed with lasciviousness under Malik's shirt, and across the broad expanse of his chest, scratching lightly and teasing his nipples.

Malik tutted at this interruption to his work, but then squirmed. "Foolish novice, I have little time to spare for you when it seems I alone run th- " His breath stuttered and he gasped. "Ohhh yes, do that again."

Altair grinned and latched onto Malik's neck, sucking heavily and moving his hands further south. Malik enjoyed the attention for a few moments more before shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to dislodge his lusty partner. "Altair, I really do have work to do. This has to be done before nightfall." 

Altair looked thoughtful, then walked around to kneel in front of Malik. He shuffled backwards, pulling Malik and his chair with him until he was more or less under the desk, and the work was within reach of Malik. Malik spluttered and laughed in disbelief as he was dragged along. "Altair, you are ridiculous, my friend. What are you doing?"

Altair's teeth flashed white from within the shadows under the desk. "I know for a fact that you are a good multi-tasker, Malik," he moved Malik's robes aside and pulled at the drawstring to his pants, "and this way we both get what we want."

Malik's breathing became heavy and his pupils widened with expectation, as he looked down at Altair between his legs. Altair smiled serenely and glanced back up at him from under his lashes. Curse that attractive man. He always gets his way. Malik nodded curtly and reached for his quill. Altair's smiled widened and his hand dove into Malik's pants.

Truthfully, Malik was an excellent multi-tasker, and he had juggled incredible workloads in the past. But this was on a whole new level. How could he concentrate when Altair's hand was gripping him firmly, and his hot breath was gusting over Malik's tip? He had yet to touch him with his mouth, though; Altair loved teasing him this way. 

Malik swallowed heavily and turned back to the missive he was writing, trying to block out as much of what was going on beneath the table as he could. 

Altair, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying himself. Out of all the ways to please Malik this was his favourite. It was one of the few methods he had to slowly watch Malik unravel. Malik would always resist as long as he could, and Altair would always wear him down.

Altair's hand glided slowly up and down Malik's cock, alternating between a gentle and tight grip. His thumb swirled around the tip and dragged down the underside on its way down. Altair's tongue was a constant presence, one moment dipping into Malik's slit, the next pressing on the underside of the head. 

Malik's breath was coming hard and fast through his nose. He found himself closing his eyes and gritting his teeth when the temptation became too much. He was as hard as a rock. Looking down, the sight was almost enough for him to blow right then. Altair's lips were shiny with spit and stretched obscenely around the base of his dick. His eyes were closed and he had his pants around his knees, his dick poking up from between the panels of his white robes. His free hand was occupied somewhere behind him. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was doing.

Malik groaned. He so badly wanted to smother Altair's gorgeous body with his own. To open him up and sink deeply into that tight billowy softness. To watch the stretch of Altair around him as he slowly pulled out, and to hear the gasps and groans as he slowly sunk back in. To feel the twitching of his belly and thighs as he drowned himself in pleasure, and to watch the flutter of Altair's eyelashes and creases of his upturned brows.

This he wanted right now, more than anything. But with only an unlocked door separating them from the rest of the Brotherhood, it was a risk Malik was unwilling to take. Even this was skirting the edges of danger. Luckily his desk would hide everything should someone enter.

Malik tossed his quill onto his desk and buried his hand in Altair's hair. Gently sifting the strands through his fingers he watched as Altair bobbed and suckled, a string of saliva hanging from his lip, and a look of pure happiness on his face. Altair breathed deeply and took Malik in to the base, swallowing convulsively and causing waves of delicious pleasure to ripple through Malik's groin. Malik groaned and tightened his grip. "Ah Novice, mm, you do that- ha, so well."

Altair pulled off with a wet pop, and gave the tip of Malik's dick a quick swipe with his tongue. "We can both agree that I had a good teacher, yes?" Altair smirked and clambered up onto Malik's lap, kissing the tip of his nose and then grinding their lengths together. "How about we finish up here and take things back to my bedchamber?" Malik's eyes rolled back into his head at the sensation, and could only nod his head in agreement. Altair deposited another kiss onto his nose. "Good".

Licking the palm of his hand, Altair took Malik's well-slicked dick and his own in a firm grip, and set up a rocking motion with his hips. Malik's sole hand snuck round the grab at the round globes of Altair's ass, kneading his fingers deeply into the flesh. The friction against his dick was perfect; Altair fit against him like a dream, the head of his cock occasionally catching against the head of Malik's, sending shocks of pleasure through them both. 

Altair was gasping now, low and hoarse. He leaned forward to rest his damp forehead against Malik's, pushing up against the other's dick, and pressing back against the calloused hand probing his ass. Malik drew him into an open-mouthed kiss, all tongue and slippery saliva. "Faster, Novice." He murmured, moving a finger to lightly circle Altair's hole.

Altair shuddered and sped up, his hand making wet schicking sounds with every pull and tug of their trapped dicks. Malik moved his hips in counterpoint to Altair's, and they were soon grunting and moaning into each other's shoulders. Altair came first with a jerk and long, rolling shudder that curled his toes in his boots. The sight of Altair, open-mouthed and breathless with release tipped Malik over the edge, and he followed suit. 

They sat in silence while the aftershocks rippled through them, enjoying the closeness and feeling of relief. 

"That was fantastic."

"It was adequate, Novice."

"I was sucking your dick with such skill you could not even speak."

"Tch, I could do better."

"...Prove it."

"Oh Novice...I will."


End file.
